No Sleep For Sammy
by Bookaholics
Summary: Sam can't get any sleep and it's starting to get on his nerves. Wincest Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

No Sleep For Sammy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I would LOVE to have them. (Thought I'd put that out there, just in case Kripke happens to read this someday. ;D)

Dean could hear everything. The soft tap-tap-tap of Sam's long fingers as he drummed them on Dean's knee. The almost inaudible sighs that escaped his perfect lips as he waited impatiently for sleep to claim him. The slight rustling sound of Sam's unruly hair scratching against Dean's denim clad thigh as he adjusted and readjusted his position again and again. It was as though Sam was doing everything within his power to tear Dean's attention away from the road ahead of him.

Sam couldn't take it any longer. The silence was driving him insane and he couldn't fall asleep. He was exhausted and he _needed_ to rest; but sleep seemed to be playing hard to get.

Finally, he resigned himself to a few more hours of sore muscles and a pounding headache. "I can't do it, De." He said as he glared at the steering wheel as though it was the reason for his sleep deprivation.

Dean gave up and gave in to the urge he'd been fighting for the last thirty miles or so and ran his fingers through his baby brother's hair. " 's okay, Sammy. You tried."

Sam huffed. "That's the point, Dean. I've never had to _try_ to sleep before. This sucks." He was pouting, and he was well aware that it probably made him look like a little kid. He just couldn't bring himself to care about anything except sleep- and Dean of course.

"Why can't I sleep?" Sam let out a low growl. Dean couldn't hold back his smile. Sam was kind of cute when he was frustrated.

Sam rolled over onto his back and pulled his feet up into the passenger's seat, so that his knees were sticking up in the air. When he noticed the stupid grin his brother was wearing, his aggitated expression transformed into one of his many bitchfaces. "The hell are you smilin' about?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Nothin'."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." This, of course, only made Dean smile harder.

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry. If you want more, leave me a review. I feel like this story could be going somewhere (and I have few ideas on where I want to take it) but I won't even make an attempt if I'm not absolutely sure that people want more. Cause I'm lazy like that. Plus, when I look up my story and I see a new review- I get this warm fuzzy feeling that I just can't get anywhere else. :)

-Kari 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on Attempted Haircut... but I lost my blue notebook. *hangs head in shame* It might be hiding in my room somewhere, but until I find it... Attempted Haircut will not be updated again. (Because all of my ideas and my rough draft of Chapter Four are in it.) On the bright side, it's Fall Break! (Meaning I have a whole week to clean my mess of a room and search for my notebook. :D) Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be waisting my time here... or would I? O.O

"Dean, can we listen to some music?" Sam never thought he'd hear himself say those words, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Even Dean's collection of the best the 80s had to offer

would be better than the soul crushing silence that currently occupied the usually noisy car.

Sam studied the thoughtful expression on his brother's face as Dean reached over him to turn the radio on. The all too familiar sounds of an old Metallica hit- one Sam had heard so many times that it haunted his dreams- filled the Impala. Sam shrank back farther into Dean's lap on instinct. It wasn't loud, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Sam sighed. There was no way he'd be able to get to sleep with _that_ kind of noise in the background. He bit his lip in order to stifle the snarky comment that formed on the tip of his tongue. An argument with Dean was the last thing he needed. He already had a headache and he knew that complaining about Dean's taste in "music" would get him nowhere. It would only make him feel worse. So he told himself to just grow up and deal with it.

What happened next was so unexpected that not even the world's most powerful psychic could have predicted it. Dean reached over, popped the old tape out, and tossed it into the backseat. Metallica was replaced with something new, something Sam had never heard before. It was soft and slow, and the melody was unlike anything he'd ever heard. Sam's jaw dropped and he looked up in a state of shock as Dean smiled down at him and asked, "Better?"

What could he say to that? His mind ran around in odd, misshapen circles as he searched for an answer; but he was drawing a blank. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was at a loss for words, and that only confused him more. So he settled for a smile and a nod. Dean's face lit up with a wide grin as he toussled Sam's hair before returning his gaze back to the seemingly endless stretch of abandoned country road before him.

Moments like this were rare in the lives of the Winchester brothers. No hunt, no worries, no tension, and no "mullet rock". The youngest of the two closed his eyes and tried to soak it all in, determined to fully appreciate the fleeting moment for all that it was worth. He rolled over again and curled up into a little ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this- and it took him a moment to give the feeling a name. But when he did, a sudden warmth spread throughout his body. He felt _safe_.

He stayed like that for a while. Quietly listening as different songs drifted in and out of his life. Waiting. But still, sleep evaded him. It just didn't make sense to him. He'd never been so exhausted in his life. How could he be that tired and comfortable and still not be able to sleep? He couldn't wrap his head around it. And that only made it that much more frustrating to him.

Hours went by without a word from either of them. Sam trying to sleep, and Dean paying close attention to the road. As the sun began to set, Dean struggled to keep his own eyes open. Sam's lack of sleep and resulting bad mood was starting to take its toll on Dean as well. He did an internal happy dance when he spotted a neon sign advertising vacany. The thought of a warm bed called to him like a Siren's song, and he simply coudn't resist.

Sam opened his eyes and groaned when he felt the car come to a stop. "Where are we?" he asked before sitting up and looking around at their latest shady hotel.

Dean shrugged, "Somewhere in Kentucky." It didn't really matter where they were, so long as they could get some much needed rest.

Sam turned to look at his brother. "I thought we were going to Bobby's."

Dean nodded. "We are. But we're gonna stay here 'til you get some sleep." He shut off the engine and opened his door. "You get the bags and I'll get the room." As soon as Sam nodded his agreement, Dean got out and took off in the direction of the hotel's office.

A/N: Y'all can't see it, but I'm grinning like a crazy person. I wrote this chapter as a reward for those of you who took the time to leave me a review; and for once, I'm actually happy with the way it turned out. :) Keep up the good work with the reviews and there will be more to come. My list of ideas just keeps on growing- getting longer and longer with each passing day. I love getting those reviews. Each one is special to me, like a priceless gift. (And they make me want to work harder and improve myself.) SO KEEP 'EM COMING! :D

-Kari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own them.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love each and every one of them like I would my own children (you know, if I had any). :D

Chapter Three

"Stop being such a girl, Samantha." Sam shot his brother a glare. Dean was tap dancing on his last nerve, and if looks could kill- Dean would be in some serious danger. Dean knew how much Sam hated being called Samantha... and that's exactly why he'd said it. For a moment, Sam considered calling Dean a few names- some of them very colorful- but he refused to sink to Dean's level.

"Leave me alone." All he really wanted was some peace and quiet. He knew that, on some level, his brother was trying to help; but he was losing patience, along with his ability to resist the urge to choke the life out of Dean. "I don't want them. You can try all you want, but I'm not gonna change my mind." He crossed his arms and pasted a stern look on his face, trying to convey exactly how serious he was. He was determined to stand his ground, he wasn't giving in this time.

Suddenly, the subject of their little argument came into his line of vision and Sam barely managed to dodge the flying pill bottle before it smacked him in the nose. It bounced off of the wall over his shoulder and landed harmlessly on his thigh. "Just take the stupid pills, Sammy." Sam looked down at the little white bottle on his lap. It was tempting. Just a one little pill, one swallow... and he could drift off into never never land for a few hours. God, he wanted it so bad... He shook his head and scolded himself for almost giving in. He sat the bottle on the little bedside table and turned his attention back to Dean.

"I don't want them." He knew that Dean knew that he was lying. He could see it in the disbelieving look on his face. But he had decided to ignore the little voice in is head that was screaming, '_Come on! What's wrong with you? It's just one pill, one time!'_. And he was going to stick to that decision, no matter what Dean- or that annoying little voice- thought.

Maybe he was just being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn, but he didn't care. He was going to stick to his guns and if Dean didn't like it, then that was his problem.

Dean could see that he was getting nowhere with this. Sam didn't want the pills, and that was that. Arguing about it wasn't helping at all; if anything, it was making the situation worse for the both of them. They had both been in equally terrible moods since checking into their latest temporary home in Nowheresville, Kentucky. A big fight was the last thing they needed.

But Dean didn't see why his baby brother was being so freakin' stubborn. He knew that Sam was very 'particular about what he put into his body', but _come on_! It was just a sleeping pill or two! It wasn't like he was trying to talk Sam into doing crystal meth. The whole thing seemed just a little bit ridiculous to him at this point. He had to find a way to get Sam to do what needed to be done. Arguing with him obviously wasn't working, so maybe all he needed was a change in strategy.

Sam watched as an unsettling grin crossed the eldest Winchester's face. He'd never seen his brother go from 'I really wanna strangle you right now' to 'This should be fun' in such a short amount of time. '_Uh oh,' _he thought to himself, '_this can't be good._'

Dean saw the worried look on Sam's face, and it only made his genius idea seem that much more appealing. He _would_ get those pills past his brother's lips... one way or another, and if fighting with Sam wasn't going to work, he'd just have to do the complete opposite.

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this one, and I'm sorry it's so short... but it's just setting the scene for the next chapter. We all know how stubborn those Winchester boys can be (just one of the many things that we love about them). Which one of them will ultimately get their way? Review and you'll find out. :D

-Kari


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here it is. :D Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I promise you, they have never been and never will be mine.

Chapter Four

'_Oh yeah... Best. Idea. Ever._' Dean thought as he let his eyes roam over the mass of tan skin and tight muscle that was his baby brother. Sam was sittinng with his back to the headboard of the Queen sized bed, arms crossed and face a mask of frustration and anger. His defensive body langage was a clear warning sign. It screamed 'Stay away! Danger!'. But he was Dean Freaking Winchester. He laughed in the face of danger. His grin still firmly in place, he spoke, "Please Sammy?"

Dean's voice was low and soft and it was laced with something both terrifying and promising. Sam had to fight to supress a full body shiver at the sound of it. He felt his eyes widen as Dean's intentions became perfectly clear to him. He kicked himself mentally for not seeing it coming. Did he not know his brother at all? When things got even the slightest bit out of hand, one could always count on Dean Winchester to fight dirty. But that was just fine by Sam... he could fight dirty too.

He relaxed his posture and uncrossed his arms as he watched Dean remove his jacket and shoes, a lazy smile spreading across his face. He shook his head again. "If you think the sight of your naked body is gonna make me change my mind, you're sorely mistaken."

Dean didn't miss a beat. He just tugged the well worn cotton of his t-shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor into the ever-growing pile of clothing. He had expected Sam to put up a fight. He knew Sam couldn't resist him, and he had no problems with using it to get what he wanted. Sam would give in eventually. Half naked and ready for battle, he crawled onto the bed and up to his brother.

Finally face to face with the older man, Sam wanted nothing more than to give into Dean. It had been far too long since they'd had some... _alone time_. But he knew that if he did, Dean would start doing this every time he wanted something; and he wasn't about to let Dean know that this kind of behavior was acceptable. He had worked hard to train Dean well, and he wasn't about to let all of that hard work just fly out the window over a couple of sleeping pills. But, God, it was tempting.

He could feel Dean's breath ghosting across his face. It smelled like spearmint chewing gum and _Dean_. He could hear the loud _th-thump, th-thump_ of a heartbeat, and he couldn't be sure which of them it belonged to. His eyes locked in on Dean's amazingly green, half lidded eyes and he almost lost it. His thoughts scattered at the sight, and he couldn't fight the little gasp that escaped him as his brother's lips came crashing into his own.

Dean didn't waste any time. He pushed on Sam's shoulder and forced him to lay flat on the bed, his long legs almost hanging over the end. He gently prodded at Sam's way too soft to be real lips, asking for entrance. He thanked whatever higher power that might have been listening that Sam didn't make him beg. His brain almost exploded as he was overwhelmed by the familiar yet mysterious taste of Sam. For a moment he forgot why he was kissing his brother in the first place. You know, aside from the fact that Sam was smokin' hot.

He did a little internal happy dance when he felt one of Sam's massive hands come up to work its way into the short hair at the nape of his neck, and the other cluthching at his hip, pulling him down and crushing their bodies together. The heat that he could feel rolling off of his baby brother's body in waves was nothing short of amazing. Sam was kissing him back with all that he had in him, and Dean knew in that moment that he had won.

Sam flipped them over, so that he was looming over Dean's smaller, leaner body without disconnecting them. He loved moments like this. He never felt more alive than when he was kissing Dean,

it was a feeling he never wanted to give up. The feeling of being this close to the man that he both despised and worshipped was better than any drug on the market. But too soon, he felt his lungs begin to burn and he cursed his need for oxygen.

With one final bite to his big brother's swollen, pink bottom lip, Sam tore himself away from his addiction. He rested his forehead against Dean's as he struggled for breath. Between shallow, desperate pants he managed to gasp, "Not takin' the damn pills, De."

A/N: GO SAMMY! Hahaha. :D

-Kari


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is! Another chapter for my fellow Wincest loving, "Oh. My. God! Kiss him, kiss him, KISS HIM!" screaming fangirls. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would have to be completely delusional to believe, even for a second, that I was the proud owner of either the show or its extremely sexy characters. :P

Chapter Five

Sam sighed when he realized that he was never going to be able to fit the entirety of his long body on the surprisingly comfortable hotel couch. He was so tired of being tired. He needed to rest, but rest refused to come to him. He wondered briefly what he had done to deserve it. Whatever it was that he had done, he would gladly take it back in a heartbeat if it meant that he could have just a few hours of _peaceful _sleep.

Dean frowned as he watched his baby brother from the bathroom doorway. Seeing Sam like this was killing him. Hell, every time that boy so much as frowned, he suddenly transformed from Sam, the adult who could take care of himself, into the crying toddler that Dean was in charge of protecting while Daddy was gone. Which, of course, always caused Dean's Mother Hen instincts to kick in, much to Sam's annoyance and frustration.

The poor kid looked like he was close to bursting into tears, and Dean wished that there was some way for him to fix this. But he was fresh out of ideas, and Sam wouldn't take the damn pills no matter _what_ Dean did to try and persuade him.

He searched his brain for a solution. He just needed something, anything that might be worth trying. He was desperate to see his brother smile again. How had he done this when Sam was little?

Suddenly, a light of divine inspiration shone down upon him, and he remembered.

The book.

When Sammy was little and couldn't sleep, Dean would just curl up with him and read _Goodnight Moon_ to him until the small sounds of Sam's soft snores would reach his ears. If Dean was remembering correctly, the book was still stashed in his secret hiding place under his Baby's backseat. Dean had kept it there when Sammy left him for Stanford. He used to sneak out in the middle of the night, curl up in the backseat, and read the book to himself when the massive Sam shaped hole in his heart got to be too much to bear.

Without a word to Sam, he left the room and headed for the mass of black steel he liked to call Baby.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but it was neccessary in order to set up the nexts chapter- which will probably be unbearably cute. Reviews are love!

-Kari


End file.
